Green with Envy
by lezonne
Summary: Rose is upset that Ron takes Hugo to work with him all the time instead of her. Written for the Monopoly Game Challenge, the If You Dare Challenge prompt #7 and the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp prompt #1.


Written for the _Monopoly Game Challenge, _the _If You Dare Challenge _prompt #7 (green with envy) and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #1 (advent).

* * *

Green with Envy

Rose, for the most part, was a very compassionate sister. But when her brother was born, I saw her change. She went from being Ron's one and only child to the elder child with a younger brother. And Ron is all about babies. He's coddled Hugo for years.

I never really thought that it was such a big deal in my daughter's book. She still got plenty of her father's attention, he just paid some additional attention to his son. But I always made up for it by paying plenty of attention to Rose. But that's not what she wanted. She's a daddy's girl at heart, and it really hurt her feelings when Ron pushed her aside and declared her second best.

I've spoken to Ron about his neglect towards Rose. He doesn't really mean to ignore the poor girl, but he's just so elated to have a son that sometimes he gets distracted. But I can see it in his eyes whenever I bring it up that he's bothered by the fact that he's hurt his daughter's feelings. He loves Rose, so very much.

Christmas is an advent holiday in our home. When Rose was nine and Hugo was six she really let it out how much it bothered her that he coddled Scorpius. In fact she blew up one day the minute he apparated home.

"Why do you pay him so much more attention than you do me?!" she cried, throwing down her decoration. The Christmas ornament shattered on the wood floor, and I pulled Hugo out of the way before he could step on the shard.

Ron, just as baffled as I, set down his bag and looked between the three of us. I picked Hugo up, staring at my daughter. She looked ready to burst into tears.

"Sweetie," he begins, stepping towards her, but Rose will have none of it. She darts away, running off towards her room. We watch her go.

"What's going on?" he asks, sending a look in my direction. I only shrug.

"I have no idea. She's been in a rather upset mood today, but I didn't realize she was so unhappy. I'm not quite sure what's gotten into her."

He nods, patting Hugo's arm. The poor boy looks a bit frightened by his sisters random outburst. "I'll go talk to her, she's obviously mad at me."

"Yes she is." I look at my son, hiking him higher on my hip as we follow his father. "Let's get you in some pajamas, and then we'll finish the tree."

"Mum," he groans, dropping his head onto my shoulder, "It's so _early. _It's not time for pajamas yet."

"Oh yes it is," I argue, a small smile gracing my features. "Usually you're already in bed by the time daddy comes home. We'll finish the tree, but then it's off to bed with you. No fair."

"I think it's fair," I reply with a chuckle, setting him down at the door. "Remember clean underwear Hugo."

"_Mum_!"

"It's just a reminder," I say playfully, shutting his door. I step down to Rose's door, which is halfway open. I peer inside, picking up on my husband's conversation.

"Honey, I don't love your brother any more than I love you. You're both my children; I love you equally."

"No you don't!" she sobs, and my heart snaps a little. She can't really think that, can she? I know she's been green with envy towards her brother for a while, but I never realized how upset she was about the situation. "You always do more with Hugo! You take him to work sometimes and you guys wrestle. You don't do anything with me."

"Sweetie, I never realized you cared about my work." Ron works at a vintage Quidditch store selling mechanize and purchasing unique, antique Quidditch gear or signed brooms. It's actually pretty cool. "You hate Quidditch."

"Yeah, but I like spending time with you," she retaliates, crossing her arms. "But you don't like spending time with me."

"That's not true," Ron says, picking his daughter up. He sets her down on his lap, her head lying on his shoulder. "I never thought you would enjoy it is all. Hugo really likes Quidditch, but you've always been more like your mother in that respect. You don't really care for it."

"But I'd go if we spent time together," she cries, wiping her eyes as best she can.

"I didn't know that Rose, and I'm sorry I didn't ask. I'll tell you what, how about next time I bring you instead of Hugo? I'll give you a tour of the whole shop and you can even hold some of the really cool brooms. They're expensive."

"Really?" she asks, and I can see her face lighting up. It brings a smile to my face.

"Of course!" He hugs the child, and she throws her arms around him in return. I breathe a sigh of relief, glad that the conflict is over. "How about tomorrow morning? You can stay all day if you choose, or I'll bring you home at lunch. I bet your mum will be okay with it."

He glances towards the door, winking at me. Obviously he knew I was there the whole time.

"Yes!" She pulls away, clapping her hands together. "Hugo is going to be _so _jealous."

Now that sounds like Rose, always trying to one-up her brother for Ron's attention. I just shake my head. They're going to have a friendly rivalry going on for the rest of their lives I fear.

"Come on then, let's get you changed into your pajamas," he says, ruffling her hair. "If you're going to finish decorating the tree _and _come in with me to work tomorrow then you best be well rested."

"Okay!" She hops off the bed, and Ron gets up to leave, winking in my direction again.

"I'll meet you downstairs, okay Rose?"

"Okay daddy," she calls, as he steps out and shuts the door. I arch an eyebrow at him.

"So you're taking our daughter to work tomorrow, hmm?"

He shrugs, grinning. "I never realized she would want to go. But I'm excited that she does. I can show her so many things."

"I'm going to have to take Hugo to the park tomorrow or something to distract him," I joke, smiling in return. "Usually I have to do that with Rose."

He rubs his head awkwardly. "I really didn't mean to neglect her Hermione. I just never thought she was interested."

"Neither did I. I never realized how envious she was of her brother until today. They have plenty of my attention here at home, but I suppose they lack yours while you are at work. I think it'll be good for Rose to see what you do. It'll lift her spirits."

"Boy I hope so." He grabs my waist, gently wrapping his arms around me. "And here I thought we had this children thing under control."

"We're never going to have it under control Ron," I correct teasingly. "It changes all the time. We just have to go with the flow."

"That sounds difficult."

"It is," I mutter, kissing him. "But that's what we signed up for when we chose to become parents."

"I suppose you're right." He kisses me in return.

"I don't think we're doing a bad job Ron. I just think we still have things to learn." He nods, grabbing my hand. We make our way downstairs, Hugo's footsteps echoing behind us. I knew he'd be along in a moment, and Rose should follow in a minute or two.

"Yeah," he agrees as we step back into the living room. "And we can start with how to style Rose's hair. She asked me how to braid it before you showed up at the door."

I chuckle at that, patting his cheek. "I guess there's still a lot for us to learn."


End file.
